1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the construction of an ice cooled beverage cooler and to a method of making an ice cooled beverage cooler.
2. The Prior Art
Beverage coolers having cold plates, ice bins, and thermal insulation have been in commercial use since the turn of the century. Specific examples of these prior devices are disclosed in the following patents
1943938 : W A Haydel
2673005 : C A Brown
2871675 : R T Cornelius
4651538 : R E Bull et al
4678104 : J D Prichett
4470522 : C M Lents et al
Each of these patents discloses use of a cold plate with sealing of an ice bin to the top of the cold plate so that ice and melt water cannot seep under the cold plate and cause growth of algae, mold and the like. The devices shown in Brown and Cornelius have proven to be too costly to be economically viable. Haydel is unable to satisfy National Sanitation Foundation (NSF) criteria for approval. Bull and Prichett have rotocast plastic ice bins that are NSF approved but are plastic. There is a specific segment of the market which demands a stainless steel ice bin rather than plastic. Certain sanitation departments insist upon stainless steel ice bins, and certain soft drink components and fast food franchisers insist likewise.